


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by Verity_Reigns



Series: Life with the Prentiss-Hotchner Siblings [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Emily Prentiss is Hotch's sister, M/M, Pastries, Pre-Slash, Roommates, Spencer is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Reigns/pseuds/Verity_Reigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily invites David Rossi over for dinner so he can assess Spencer. The only problem is her roommate happens to be one of Dave's biggest fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Telling Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> My productive streak took a break for a day but now it's back so here's more of the story. I'm going to put the three dinner-related scenes into a chaptered work because they all fit together and because it forces me to write in the right order. Sadly a lot of my ideas are way ahead of me. Oh well, at least that means my plans for this series are far-reaching. Thanks again for all the kudos and comments! :)

The day after her lunch with Dave and Penelope, Emily Hotchner decided she had better warn her roommate about their upcoming dinner plans. As Wednesday was the day Spencer had most of his office hours, she decided it would be in her best interest to stop at his favorite bakery on the way home. He didn't usually eat during office hours because dealing with students still made him too nervous to keep anything down. While Spencer's poor eating habits wouldn't normally be a problem, hunger paired with the stress of dealing with students who still felt he was too young to teach them tended to make the genius pretty cranky. Emily wanted to make sure her roommate was in the best mood possible before telling him that Dave was coming just in case he started freaking out. When she walked into her apartment, pastry bag and coffee in hand, Spencer was hunched over the coffee table in the living room grading research papers at lightning speed. Emily walked over and waved the bag in front of his face to get his attention.

"I brought your favorite chocolate cream puffs and some coffee from Austin's place. I swear that woman has a thing for you. She always puts extras in when I'm not looking." 

Spencer grabbed the bag and coffee, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want Em?"

"What do you mean? I don't want anything I just picked up snacks on the way home from work," Emily said, doing her best not to sound defensive. 

"Approximately 65% of the times you've brought me things from Austin's you've wanted something from me. The other 35% you either saw that I was in a bad mood or looked particularly pitiful, your words not mine, and decided I needed cheering up or were settling a bet. As we have no active wagers and you haven't had the chance to see me today, therefore being unable to assess my mood, the only logical conclusion is that you want something."

"All right you got me." Emily said holding her hands up in surrender. "Finish those cream puffs and I'll tell you. I know you haven't eaten anything all day."

"Being a mother hen isn't going to get me to agree to your request any faster."

"No but it will give me peace of mind. Now eat. Austin added kahlúa to the cream this time to make them mocha flavored and they're amazing. She's been on such an alcohol kick lately I wonder if she's planning to sell the bakery and become a bartender."

"No, her most recent boyfriend, Robert turned out to be a pig who treated her like a maid. She's working him out of her system with alcohol and fusing her pastries with it as a result."

"You got all of that from a drunken cream puff?"

"No Austin told me when I stopped by before she closed on Monday."

"Well look at you being all social," Emily said ruffling Spencer's hair.

"Again the mothering isn't helping your case Em."

"Oh just eat before I get Penelope to come down here and start mothering you for me."

Spencer gulped and quickly began eating. While he was scarfing down his food to avoid the wrath of the technical analyst, Emily changed out of her work clothes and sat beside Spencer waiting for him to finish.

"Ok I'm done now what do you want?" He asked when the bag was empty.

"Fine. You know how Jack is supposed to come over again this Saturday?"

"Oh God, Aaron decided he doesn't want us to see Jack after all right? He's decided that you're too irresponsible to watch him and he doesn't know me enough to trust me. I thought you said you managed to convince him that it would never happen again. This is great Em just great. I guess I'll have to return that 3D stegosaurus puzzle I bought for Jack and I to put together because now we'll never get to...."

"Woah woah Spencer calm down!"  
Emily yelled trying to soothe the frantic genius, "Jack's still coming over. Everything's fine with Aaron. Just breathe."

"Sorry. I'm calm now, you can continue."

"God Spencer if you're this concerned over visitation of a child that's not even yours I shudder to think what you'd be like as a parent." Emily teased.

"Em both throw pillows are on my side of the couch and I'm not afraid to hit you with them. Just get to the point."

"Ok fine, no need to be so touchy. Jack's supposed to come over on Saturday but his godfather hasn't seen him in a while and asked if he could visit him this weekend too. Unfortunately he has plans on Sunday so Saturday is the only day he can see Jack."

"So you're asking me for permission to let Jack see his godfather instead of us? Why would I get a say in that? As close as we are Em I'm not actually a part of your family. I have no right to dictate who your nephew spends his time with," Spencer claimed, failing to sound like he wasn't disappointed by what he was saying.

"Ok we're going to shelve that family discussion for a later date because I don't feel like lecturing you on the difference between blood family and chosen family again. Just remember that I love you like a brother and you're an idiot. Besides, that wasn't what I was going to ask you. Jack already told Aaron that he was looking forward to coming over here on Saturday so we worked out a compromise. Would it be ok if his godfather came over for dinner and then took Jack back to Aaron's on his way home."

Spencer breathed a sigh of relief that Emily pretended not to notice.

"It's all right with me. I'm sure it would make Jack happy. Besides it will be nice to meet another person who can get close to one of the Hotchners without going completely insane."

"I resent that. We Hotchners are perfectly easy to get along with,"Emily huffed.

"Oh please. You know as well as I do that it took six months and our first drunken Star Wars night for you to form something even resembling a friendship with me. If your brother is anything like you, Jack's godfather would have to be be someone extraordinary to get past his barriers."

"Well I can't argue with that, he is pretty amazing."

"So does this fantastic individual have a name? You've never told me much about him."

Emily cringed and prepared to drop the bomb.

"His name's David Rossi."

Spencer seemed to short circuit for a second.

"D-David Rossi? As in one of the most decorated profilers in the country? As in the man who practically wrote the book on hostage negotiation? As in the author of a third of the books I use as required reading for my abnormal psych and criminology classes? THAT David Rossi?"

"Yes. Although he prefers to be called Dave."

"Emily I can't just call one of my literary idols Dave. That would be like calling Shakespeare Billy. Oh God David Rossi is coming over for dinner! You didn't tell me you knew DAVID ROSSI! All the times you helped me grade papers based on his work and you didn't think to mention that? What should we eat? What do I say to him? I don't want him to think I'm some creepy fanboy or anything."

Emily rolled her eyes at her rapidly babbling friend.

"Spencer calm down! I know your excited but you have to remember that he's just a normal person who's coming over to spend time with his godson and an old friend. It's fine for you to just treat him like you would any of my other friends."

"Right, of course," Spencer said with a sigh. "He's coming to see Jack he probably won't want me to spend the entire time talking about his books and his work at the BAU."

"Spencer don't pout. You can still talk about his work, just make sure that you don't get too carried away. Besides, we both know that the second he walks in you'll lose all control and start talking a mile a minute anyway."

"I resent that. I'm perfectly capable of controlling myself if I need to."

"Wanna bet."

"Emily you know better than to bet against a man from Vegas."

"Oh I think the odds are against the house this time my fanatic little friend."

"Alright then what's the bet?"

"I bet you can't be in Dave's presence for five minutes without forgetting yourself and babbling about his work."

For a moment Spencer looked uncertain, but then he straitened up.

"Loser brings the winner pastries from Austin's for a week?"

"Of course."

Spencer put his hand out.

"You're on."

Emily smirked as she shook the offered hand. Saturday was definitely going to be an interesting night.


	2. Spencer meets Dave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. The new semester just started last week and I had some family issues so things got a little crazy. Luckily I don't have that many classes so I should still be able to update semi-frequently. I'll try to post a new scene at least once a week. Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I'm so happy I've gotten such a good response for this series! You guys are awesome! :)

David Rossi only managed to take a few steps into Emily Hotchner's apartment before he was confronted by her obviously flustered roommate. Spencer was practically vibrating with nerves and excitement but was still managing to hold himself together with the thoughts of a week of free pastries. Dave turned to his host and raised an eyebrow. Emily just smirked and began the introductions, in a few minutes victory would be hers.

"This is my roommate and best friend Doctor Spencer Reid." Emily said stepping closer to watch the show, "and Spencer, this is David Rossi my good friend and Jack's godfather."

Dave extended his hand and smiled at the man across from him.

"You can call me Dave."

Spencer was determined not to freak out. He did his best to empty his mind of the millions of questions he had and think about Austin's wonderful baking skills as he took the offered hand. Sadly the call of the pastries wasn't quite loud enough. Spencer broke the second their hands met.

"Sir, i-if I could talk to you later about your work with the Scarsdale Skinner. Psycho-linguistics is an incredibly dynamic field, and the fact that your profile of his reading habits ultimately led to his capture is something I find so incredibly intrig..."

"Spencer," Emily interrupted, "Dave's going to be here for a while; you can breathe."

Spencer blushed and stuttered for a minute.

"O-of course I'm sorry I'm just a little excited," Spencer said smiling sheepishly at Dave.

"I can see that." Dave said looking unimpressed."

Emily thought it was time to ease the awkwardness a little. Luckily there was an adorable little distraction nearby.

"Spencer now that Dave's here why don't you go get Jack and help him wash up for dinner." She said flashing him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh right," Spencer said sending Emily a grateful look, "that's a good idea."

Spencer headed down the hall to his bedroom where Jack was currently occupied with the new book spencer gave him when he arrived. As soon as he was gone Dave trained a questioning stare on Emily.

"This is the incredibly mature 24 year old who's perfect for Aaron? He looks like the geeky kid in a teen movie and seems to have the social skills to match."

"Give him a chance Dave. As I said he went to college at 12 and basically raised himself, his social skills are a little lacking but he makes up for it in so many ways."

"At the moment I find that doubtful."

"Dave you're one of the best profilers in the country, try taking a closer look."

Dave laughed.

"I still say you should have been one yourself, you would have given us all a run for our money. All right I'll keep an open mind."

"Trust me once you see how good he is with Jack you'll see where we're coming from."

"Uncle Dave!"

As if on cue Jack rocketed out of his room and launched himself at his godfather.

"Well speak of the devil," Dave said, returning the boy's enthusiastic hug. "How are you kid?"

"Good. Spencer gave me a new book today."

"Did he?" Dave looked up at the slowly approaching genius with a smile. "Is it any good?"

"Uh huh. It's about fossils. They're really cool! When I grow up I want to be a palio... palia..." Jack looked up at Spencer for help.

"Paleontologist Jack." Spencer said with a fond smile.

"Right. That. I'm going to go on adventures and dig up dinosaurs just like Indiana Jones!"

"Actually Jack, Indiana Jones is an archaeologist not a paleontologist."

"What's the difference?" 

"Well, an archaeologist digs up stuff that people left behind like clay pots and houses and things like that. Paleontologists dig up things animals left behind like fossils."

"Oh. Can I do both?"

"Of course you can Jack," Spencer said, smiling down at the boy, "but you're going to need to work really hard if you want to get as good as Indy."

"Well why don't we discuss the rest of Jack's future career plans over dinner so the food doesn't get cold." Emily said with a grin.

"Right." Spencer looked up sheepishly. "I'm sorry I got lost there for a minute."

"Perfectly understandable," Dave said, clapping Spencer on the shoulder as he passed. "Jack is a master in the art of distraction. The last time he stayed over at my place he managed to stay up an extra hour by setting me off on a tangent about being a profiler."

Spencer laughed and followed the others into the dining room.

Dinner was an interesting affair. Spencer was still incredibly nervous and almost stabbed himself with a butter knife because his hands were shaking too much. Luckily Jack's constant chatter managed to calm him down and he avoided further incident. Dave listened patiently as his godson talked and watched Spencer as he interacted with both Jack and Emily. He now understood what Emily meant when she said his opinion would change when he saw them together. Spencer may have been awkward around him but he was amazing with Jack. Despite his genius, Spencer always managed to explain things in a way the five-year-old could understand. He also genuinely cared about his godson. It was obvious in the way he was constantly encouraging Jack, stressing the fact that Jack could do anything he wanted with his life and putting up with the boy's constant curiosity. Dave watched the man light up as he was explaining to Jack why whips make such cool noises and found that his opinion of Spencer was beginning to change.

As they neared the end of dinner, Dave felt the need to compliment Emily on a job well done.

"The boeuf bourguignon was fantastic Emily. I'm glad to see that you managed to pick up some decent cooking skills after all those years you spent in France." 

"Actually Dave, Spencer made dinner. I'm afraid France taught me absolutely nothing about the art of preparing it's cuisine."

"Really?" Dave shot Spencer an impressed look. "I didn't realize. My compliments to the chef."

Spencer blushed and ducked his head.

"It was really nothing. I'm not that good. Cooking for me is really just a better tasting version of a science experiment."

"Oh please." Emily rolled her eyes. "I took cooking classes from professional chefs when I lived in France and I could still barely boil water before you got to me. You're an excellent cook."

"I agree with Emily, this meal really was fantastic. Honestly if I hadn't seen the evidence of your cooking I would have assumed you had ordered it from a restaurant."

Spencer blushed again and smiled at Dave.

"Thank you sir that means a lot."

"Please kid call me Dave."

"You're wasting your time Dave," Emily laughed. "Spencer's ridiculously formal with people he just met. He called me miss Hotchner for two weeks straight when he first moved in."

"Emily!" Spencer whined.

"Oh shut up you know it's true."

"That doesn't mean you have to tell them that."

Dave and Jack both laughed as the roommates bickered. 

"So Spencer, what do you do? Emily told me you have several degrees but never said much about your career."

"I'm a college professor. I teach abnormal psychology and criminology. It's uh it's actually one of the reasons I was so excited to meet you sir, uh I mean Dave."

Emily smiled at Spencer to help ease the awkwardness.

"I actually use your books as assigned reading materials for the classes I teach at Georgetown and getting to discuss them with the author would lend such insight to my lessons."

"Oh you teach at Georgetown?" Dave asked. "I have a friend who used to work there, although it was about four years ago so it was probably before your time."

"Actually no, I moved up here five years ago to work as a teaching assistant for a man I really admired." 

"Oh maybe you heard of him then; he would have worked in your department. His name is Jason Gideon."

"Y-you knew Jason. Oh of course you did you both were in the BAU at the same time weren't you?"

"Yes we were. How do you know Jason?"

"He's the one I moved down here to assist. He was a guest lecturer at Cal-Tech when I was getting my psychology doctorate. I spoke to him about it afterwards and we ended up really getting to know one another. Over the years we kept in contact. He actually tried to recruit me for the BAU but I couldn't pass the physical aspects of the academy classes. When he took a sabbatical and started teaching he asked me to assist him and I jumped at the chance."

"You're the genius he was always raving about? He wouldn't shut up about you. Frankly he sounded more like a proud father than a perspective recruiter."

Spencer smiled and teared up a little.

"Yeah. He really was like a father to me. I was honored to be his assistant."

"I haven't heard from Jason in years. You wouldn't happen to..."

"No, I don't know where he went. He actually sent me a letter to say goodbye before he went into hiding but he didn't give me any way to contact him again. I miss him."

"Yeah kid me too." Dave said quietly, giving Spencer a sympathetic look.

"Well on that happy note I think it's time we discuss dessert." Emily said as she began clearing the table.

"Yay Dessert!" Jack cheered.

"So what are we having?" Dave asked Spencer. "I'm excited to taste more examples of your culinary prowess."

"Actually, Emily said she had dessert covered."

"Oh I do. I already placed the order at Austin's. Spencer why don't you take Jack over and pick it up."

"What? But Em..."

"In case you've forgotten, you owe me a week of pastries. Now be a dear and go fetch your first day's tribute."

Spencer glared at his friend.

"You planned this didn't you."

"Every bit of it my gullible little genius." Emily laughed, flashing Spencer an unapologetic smile.

"I hate you."

"No you don't you love me. Now go and take Jack with you, Austin's dying to see him."

Spencer rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Fine. Come on Jack let's get your coat so we can go see Austin."

"Yay! Do you think she'll give me cookies?"

"She always does."

"Yay! Austin's cookies are the best!"

As soon as Spencer and Jack were out the door Emily turned to Dave and smiled.

"Ok we've got about twenty minutes before they get back. Let's talk about Spencer."


	3. Discussions and Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Dave discuss Spencer and then the three adults and Jack share dessert from Austin's bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! For some reason this chapter did not want to be written. After this it's back to the individual scenes and I seem to do better with those so hopefully things will go a little more smoothly. You guys are still awesome! Thanks again for all the support!

Dave raised an eyebrow at the antics of his young friend.

"You managed to successfully plan scheduled gossip time for the two of us and yet you couldn't set up your older brother without my help. I don't know whether to be impressed or lament the state of today's youth."

"Oh shut up Dave, my planning skills are not in question here. What really matters is what you think of Spencer."

"It pains me to admit this but you were right. The kid may be awkward and talk too much but he's perfect for Aaron."

Emily smirked.

"I told you seeing him with Jack would make you change your mind."

"It certainly helped but it isn't the only reason I approve."

"Well I'm sure knowing he had Gideon's seal of approval didn't hurt either." 

"Yet another contributing factor but that's not all."

"Aww has my little genius wormed his way into your heart already Dave? I should have known. You always did have a soft spot for your fans, even if it's only shown to those of the fairer sex."

Dave rolled his eyes.

"Very funny Emily. While I'll admit his enthusiasm is flattering it has nothing to do with this."

"All right then, please share your almighty profiling skills with this lowly mortal." 

"You've been spending too much time with Garcia."

"One can never spend too much time with the world's sexiest hacker Dave, now get to profiling."

"Well you were right about how much he cares about Jack. After witching five minutes of conversation between those two it's obvious that the kid's crazy about him. Unfortunately loving someone else's child does not a relationship make. If that was all I saw I wouldn't be willing to help you."

"But?"

"But the kid also happens to be a fantastic cook, clearly has the patience of a saint, and has enough knowledge of what we do to allow him to help Aaron deal with the cases that get to him. Throw in the fact that he obviously craves stability and a family and you've got the perfect match for your brother."

"Exactly!" Emily said with a smile. "Although I'm not sure about the patience part, you should have seen him when we went to see The Force Awakens. He nearly knocked over three people in his rush to get into the theater."

Dave laughed.

"I'm sure that was hilarious, but if he can put up with you for three years and manage to answer all the questions that a hyperactive Jack can fling at him, the kid should be canonized."

"I resent that," Emily huffed, crossing her arms. "I am perfectly easy to get along with." 

"Says the girl who got banned from the Paris opera house for tazing an usher."

"He tried to feel me up, he deserved it."

"I'm sure," Dave chuckled.

"Well you should talk mister three time divorcee."

"Emily you wound me."

"Luckily you're thick skinned. So does this mean I can call up Penelope for another planning session?" 

"Yes. Why don't we meet for lunch tomorrow and we can talk things out then. I have some ideas already."

"And this is why I'm glad PG picked you as our backup. Derek may know a thing or two about romance but you are the master of meddling."

"Even though that shouldn't be a compliment I'll take it as one." Dave looked at his watch. "Well we've got about ten minutes until they get back, why don't you call Garcia and make plans for tomorrow so I know where we're meeting." 

Emily held the phone well away from her ear as she called Penelope to tell her the good news. Dave looked confused until a loud and happy screech erupted from the other side of the line. After Penelope had had her outburst the three made plans to meet at a restaurant downtown to brainstorm. Almost as soon as Emily hung up the phone, Spencer walked in. He was juggling a large pastry box, four to-go cups and a small stack of books while a smiling Jack ran in next to him munching on a cookie. 

"I thought you'd read all of Austin's books Spencer. What did she get more in the last three days?" Emily asked, taking the drinks and closing the door behind him.

Spenser blushed and looked at Dave sheepishly.

"Actually uh... well... They're her copies of agen...uh Dave's books. She told me if I asked him to sign them for her then she'd give us the food for free."

"I take it you tried to pay anyway and she wouldn't take no for an answer." Emily flashed him a knowing smile.

"Yeah. I'm sorry sir...I mean Dave, I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all kid." Dave said, taking the books from Spencer. "I just hope the dessert is worth the extra money my signature can get her."

"Oh Austin would never sell them after this, she's a huge fan of yours. She probably won't even let the customers read them anymore."

"Besides Dave," Emily said handing him a plate adorned with tiramisu and pain au chocolat, "Austin's pastries are worth their weight in gold."

"You do realize you're mixing your countries right? I thought we were sticking with a French theme here. Why tiramisu?"

"Because it's delicious and I know it's your favorite. Shut up and eat Dave."

"Actually tiramisu might not actually be..."

Emily held up a hand to silence her friend.

"Spencer do not tell an Italian man that what is basically his national dessert isn't actually Italian. It will not end well for you."

"Right... I'll just stay quiet and eat my cream-puffs."

"Ooh what did she put in them today?"

"Well thankfully she's off the alcohol kick so today's are chocolate raspberry."

"Oh yeah Jack would have been disappointed if he hadn't gotten his special cream-puff."

"Yeah although how he can still want anything sweet after all the cookies he ate while we were there is beyond me," Spencer said smiling fondly at the boy devouring his cream-puff.

The rest of the evening went quickly. After taking one bite, Dave declared that Austin's pastries really were worth their weigh in gold and actually managed to listen to Spencer's analysis of the phrase without falling asleep. The two men then discussed the Scarsdale Skinner while leaving Emily to deal with Jack's sugar high. After the boy had calmed down enough to survive the short trip home without incident Dave decided to take his leave.

"Well Emily this has certainly been an interesting night." Dave said as he helped her gather up Jack's toys. "The kid was definitely not what I expected but I like him."

"That's good, because I have the feeling that if this works we're all going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Strangely enough I'm ok with that. Honestly I wish he'd managed to make it into the BAU. He'd actually be a fantastic profiler."

"Well, maybe once we're done meddling in his love life we can do something about his work situation. He loves teaching but he isn't as respected as he should be. The BAU may actually be the right place for him."

"One thing at a time ok? Although I may have a solution to that respect problem. Emily would you mind if I had a little fun with your roommate before I leave?"

Emily looked at him suspiciously.

"What kind of fun?" 

"Twenty bucks says I can make him faint from excitement."

"Oh this I've gotta see. You're on."

The two grabbed the last of Jack's toys and headed over to the door where Spencer was allowing the boy to hug him.

"Bye Spencer. Thank you for the book. I'm going to ask Daddy to read it to me tonight. I still can't read the big words by myself.

"Don't worry Jack, as fast as you've been learning, you'll be able to read them in no time. Now I think Aunt Emily deserves a goodbye too huh?"

"Yeah!" Jack cried, running over and hugging his aunt.

As the two Hotchners said their goodbyes Dave walked up to Spencer and handed him a business card.

"Thank you for a wonderful dinner and some interesting conversation Spencer. I figured one good turn deserves another, so I want you to call me next time you do a unit on my books. As long as we're not on a case, I'd be happy to spend a day as a guest lecturer for your classes."

Spencer stared at the card in his hands in shock.

"Really? Thank you so much sir! My students will be so excited." Spencer looked up and beamed at the man in front of him.

"No problem kid. And please call me Dave." 

"Right sorry. Goodnight Dave it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise."

Dave smiled at the younger man before turning to his godson.

"All right Jack are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Ok then let's head down to the car. Goodnight Spencer, Goodnight Emily. I'll see you soon."

"Night Dave, drive safe."

Emily closed and locked the door behind her retreating guests and turned back to her roommate. Spencer was once again staring at the business card Dave had given him.

"So Spencer it turned out to be a pretty good night huh?"

"David Rossi is going to guest lecture in my classes."

"Yeah I caught that. Good for you Spencer."

"And he wants me to call him Dave."

"Yeah I got that too. You going to be ok Spencer? You're acting weirder than usual."

Spencer looked up and smiled at his roommate before promptly passing out. 

"Dammit Spencer you just cost me twenty bucks!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the ending was a little OOC for Spencer but I couldn't resist. Also if you don't know what pain au chocolat is I'm sorry. It's basically what you would get if you added sugar and chocolate filling to a croissant. When it's done right it's a piece of flakey, buttery, chocolatey heaven. I'm also told it's amazing with coffee but as I only drink it out of necessity and not for pleasure I wouldn't know. Oh and tiramisu definitely is Italian I just wanted to put a bit of classic Reid rambling in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, all mistakes are mine.


End file.
